Victor Bene Valeas qui Bene Futuis
by DragonMaster65
Summary: Their marriage is a farce, one of complete convenience to both parties. There's just one final task to do to put a neat bow on the arrangement. Consummation. Part of the Reylux Spring Swap 2k18 [Reylux] [Oneshot]


**A/N: Content warning for mild dubious consent and arranged marriage.**

* * *

 **Victor Bene Valeas qui Bene Futuis (Victorious, Best Wishes to One who Fucks Well)**

It was a gilded affair, the wedding. Stone columns layered in precious metals lined the hall where they swore their vows. It was just like their relationship. They put on a good show to cover up their stone cold indifference.

Rey didn't _want_ to be marrying the kriffing emperor of the galaxy. That was just what she had to do.

Behind her veil she could at least hide her scowl. Once it was lifted she could only pray the mags would write about how she was "stunned at the sight of her betrothed" to explain away her lack of blissful smile.

There was one shot the photographer captured in which she truely smiled. It was just after she'd spotted the cask of Corellian whiskey by the heaping gift table. Everyone wanted to appease the emperor. Her wedding to him was simply a means to an end for the politicians and grovellers.

So be it. Rey suffered her way through the celebration as it dragged on well through the evening until dawn began to stretch over the horizon. Then her newly wedded husband needed to finally bid adieu to his courtesans. Taking his hand, Rey walked beside him without much care for who he was making final farewells to. Five more, four more, three more minutes until they would be behind closed doors and could drop the farce.

Kylo Ren did not love his wife, no matter the ancient vows they had recited in front of every self-important sentient who'd gotten themselves invited to the royal wedding. Rey was his way of avoiding making a difficult political call by taking the hand of one of his many, many suitors from beyond the Renewed Empire's reach. For with the strength each other suitor brought, there also came enemies and past treaties and, and, and… So much baggage all for the sake of solidifying a family line.

Not that Rey was planning on doing that wonderful duty herself. She'd made her arrangement with Kylo specifically with that term in mind. If he wanted a marriage with no political ramifications - without her spilling the truth of it to the tabloids - then he had to meet her demand of finding some other woman to produce his heir for him.

That wasn't difficult. Everyone looked the other way even in this civilized era towards the Imperial Harem. It was an open secret. A tolerable offense to the otherwise "noble" office. What was a group of concubines when the Empire itself had been built atop the slaughter of innocent star systems?

And Rey didn't care. She had food, wealth, and a platinum ticket to whatever it was she wanted to pursue so long as she could deal with putting on a happy enough face at the few events she'd be required to attend.

The wedding had been held in the palace, so it only took a few minutes to return to the emperor's rooms. Rey's things had been brought up weeks ago to occupy the flight of rooms Kylo gifted her. In the entryway of their cold, silent home, Rey wordlessly started towards her side.

"Rey, a word?" Kylo's deep voice called to her. She sighed and turned about to him.

"Yeah?" You could take the woman out of the wastes, so the saying went. Rey picked at her dress's waistline. It was a lighter one than the garment she'd worn to say the actual vows, but kriff did she want to take it off.

Kylo looked at the ceiling. "Are you just going in there to change?" he asked. His voice was tight and Rey noted how his hand clenched and unclenched the fabric of his pants.

She crossed her arms. Her exhaustion vanished as her posture stiffened. "What are you getting at, Kylo? We talked about this. I'm going to sleep over here. On my side. That's what we agreed to: privacy meant we didn't have to pretend," Rey said.

He nodded his head once. "I know that was the deal. And I'm fine with the deal. But there's one aspect of the wedding that hasn't… that we haven't done yet," he replied. A fine red blush was creeping down his ears and onto his cheeks.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until morning," Rey snapped. She turned once again to the door and tapped the panel to open it. She was tired. All she wanted to do was go to bed and-

Go to bed.

Their wedding.

Her dress whipped about her feet as she stormed over to Kylo. Her finger stabbed hard into his chest, threatening to knock him off balance. "You said _nothing_ about consummation when we agreed to this," she hissed. "In fact, I recall a very specific part of our agreement where we said I didn't need to have your kid."

Kylo's face paled. "You're not going to have my child. But you do need to sleep with me. Just this once," he replied softly. "That's what makes it a marriage."

A thousand arguments raged in Rey. Her shoulders stiffened because otherwise she would tremble from the pent up fury. "You never thought to-" she began to snap. Then she stopped and took a deep breath. Took another just for the fun of it.

"Fine," she said. Exhaustion tempered her tone to a fine blade, sharp and dangerous. "We do this once. _Once._ " Rey repeated.

He said nothing. Rey turned for a final time and threw herself into her rooms. She seethed as she shucked her dress onto a cushion and her shoes in some other direction. A droid would come along and bring them to be cleaned. Not that she particularly wanted to see the party dress again.

She already had the cuff of golden metal about her wrist to match Kylo's. That was all the reminder Rey needed about her decisions that had led her here today. She'd never be rid of the cuff as it was forged on directly after the ceremony. There was at least some solace that it wasn't a slaver's mark; Kylo's was identically placed. It would take a blowtorch to remove either band. How romantic.

Wasting more time, Rey sat in her refresher slowly wiping away the work of the makeup droids. The remover wash worked efficiently; the twenty minutes she spent there was intended to make Kylo sweat. A message came in from him asking where she was which she ignored in favor of searching for her robe. However all too soon she had no further excuses.

At least she took solace in what little effort she'd put into her appearance now. She finally replied to Kylo, telling him quite simply that she'd be there in a few minutes. There was no way she'd be doing… well, doing _him_ in her own bed. Any memory of this obligation would remain in Kylo's room alone.

His suite was just as large as hers. Her fingers played with the ends of her robe's tie. Being in Kylo's space was uncomfortably close to being personal with him. And that wasn't part of the deal. Rey passed through several empty rooms before she found Kylo's actual bedroom. He wasn't alone.

"Hux," Rey said flatly, "how surprising to see you."

The redheaded man held none of Rey's reservations about being in Kylo's rooms. Especially the bed, apparently. He was sprawled across the covers like they were his and not those of the emperor of the galaxy. And he regarded Rey coldly as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Rey from Nowhere. How was my lover's wedding?" Hux asked with equal malign.

Kylo cleared his throat to interrupt the inevitable battle of spite. He had risen from the bed the moment that the door opened, still clothed in his end-of-party attire. "Can we leave the petty squabbles for another time? Hux, we spoke about this. It has to be done. You should leave if you're not prepared for this," Kylo said.

Red colored Hux's face. He turned his vitriol on his lover now rather than Rey. "Leave?" Hux sputtered. "I'm not leaving. Have your little tryst, your consummation. But I'm not leaving the man I love to rut with some common harlot."

"I think somewhere along the way I ended up empress, but sure. Common harlot," Rey muttered to herself.

Rey settled atop a lounge couch. She wasn't the only one that Kylo hadn't mentioned the issue to, yet she was taking this far easier than Hux was. She watched Kylo try to gather the man's face in his hands only to have Hux push him away. Kylo continued to whisper appeasements to the man, sinking down onto his knees in the process.

After a few minutes Hux nodded. Some agreement had been met. Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux's cheek before Hux stood. He looked where Rey was sitting. "I'm going to need that seat," he said. His tone was carefully controlled.

Rey threw her hands in the air and joined Kylo on the bed. It was just one night, she repeated to herself. "Anything else I should know before we start?" she asked, only half-joking.

Kylo exhaled roughly. "No," he retorted. "Let's just get this moving." His fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt; his jacket at least had been cast aside somewhere between arriving at their rooms and now. Rey sat on the bed.

There was an undeniable question in the air between all three. What exactly should they be doing? Rey could feel Hux's grey eyes on her. Kylo seemed determined to only look into the mid-distance as he pulled off his shirt. When he went for his pants, Rey realized she probably should also start getting undressed.

She untied her robe and wriggled out of the sleeves that were now determined to keep her trapped. Then she paused. Should she let Kylo- No, he had just thrown his under clothes away and was now naked. They were just going for efficiency, apparently.

"For crying out loud," Hux drawled. "You're going to fuck. At least put some effort in there."

Rey felt her cheeks flush. He didn't have to be so blunt, but he was right to a point. She could see that Kylo wasn't exactly raring to go; neither was she for that matter.

"Quiet. You're not even supposed to be here," Rey shot back. She finished shimmying out from her underclothes and tossed them at the redhead out of spite. Gesturing for Kylo to come closer, Rey went to the edge of the bed. Then she shook her head. "Oh, just… just move."

She slid off the bed and sank down onto her knees. Now Kylo couldn't _stop_ looking at her. Her hands trailed up his legs slowly. She spread her fingers and, with one hand, cupped around his member. Working from nothing so to speak was tougher - or softer - than she was used to. Starting with smaller, teasing motions seemed the way to go.

That eye contact. With each of them just staring at one another and no real spark behind it, Rey knew this would only go so far. She closed her eyes and tipped her head to the side. "A little help here?" Rey asked lightly.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the slash of a smirk across Hux's face. "I was mistaken. You're no harlot if you can't get _him_ up," he mused. Then he rubbed his hands together and looked to meet his lover's gaze.

"Do you remember that night just before your coronation?" Hux murmured. "How we spent all evening trying to sneak away from the dignitaries and ended up in - of all places - one of your opposition's office? And how they squealed to walk in and see us atop their desk?"

Kylo made a noise deep in his throat. His pulse quickened; Rey could feel it under her palm as she stroked once more along his length. "I remember. You were more worried that I'd stained your clothes," he said.

Hux shifted to the edge of the couch. "They were designer and a gift," he sniffed. His tone quickly shifted back to low and alluring. "Think of that night though. Of what my tongue felt like. And later how I tasted in your mouth."

Something about his voice and the night he recounted was alluring even to Rey. She leaned into her stance, pressing open mouthed kisses along the path her hands had travelled before reaching the base on Kylo's cock. A hand, rough and gripping tightly took her shoulder. Kylo's grip tightened even further when Rey's hand stopped, and she cast a languid lick from base to tip.

Hux continued his retelling of the evening, taunting both Kylo and Rey with increasingly vivid details. Rey worked at Kylo's cock with her mouth and fingers, never quite giving him a full plunge of either. It was more than he needed to simply be ready to enter her. When Rey realized the attention she was lavishing on him was no longer to get him hard, her hand dropped down.

"Right then," she said quickly. "That's- that'll be fine." Hux's tale dropped off suddenly as Rey moved to the bed. Kylo shadowed her, his hand palming over where hers had left for a moment. His knees sank into the mattress.

"Darling," Hux scoffed. "You're doing everyone a disservice if you even think about entering her now." It wasn't a comment that Rey much appreciated. She just wanted to get this over with.

Kylo looked down at her before sighting over to his lover. Hux sighed at the silent question. "Your hands. Use them if you haven't forgotten how," Hux said.

A smug sort of satisfaction went over Rey. At least she'd known what would have worked eventually; she wasn't just going to shove two bits together without any prep. Kylo toppled over to one side. His body was warm against Rey's, much warmer than she had expected.

"Sorry," Kylo breathed.

"Shh," Rey admonished, looking at the ceiling. Her face flushed over now. Less talking, she decided. They needed a lot less talking to get through this. His hands were just as warm as his body had been. And he started with soft, featherlight touches to her side rather than grappling immediately for her breasts.

His face nuzzled at her shoulder. "Close your eyes," he suggested quietly. That helped. Her fingers tapped at the bedsheets for a moment as her nerves railed suddenly. But the quiet of the room soothed away her worries. She couldn't see Hux anymore; it was easier to pretend that it was just her and Kylo, alone.

Kylo's palm grazed over her stomach. Something warm and wet - his lips - pressed to her shoulder. Another kiss closer to her throat. Another. He continued until he was sucking lightly against her collarbone. His weight shifted next to her as his hand passed up and down her torso, edging close and then away from her breasts.

"Slow is fine. Glacial is another thing," Hux commented idly. Rey didn't have to shush him as Kylo paused his attentions to throw a pillow.

"You can't participate. Keep your thoughts to yourself," Kylo snapped. Then his teeth nipped at Rey's earlobe and she hummed. More shifting. A second hand joined the ministrations as Kylo now straddled her hips.

She could feel his cock laying against her stomach. When the pad of his thumb finally passed atop her nipple and Rey let out a heavy breath she could feel Kylo's cock throb a moment later.

It was as though he could read her mind. His weight shifted and his hands pulled away. Rey opened her eyes just as Kylo was lining up the head of his shaft with her. She stretched her neck as it began to rub against her folds. Kylo hadn't even gotten that far down with his hands yet. Too soon though he was working against her entrance, giving gentle pushes against her.

Pain came with the motion. Rey hissed. She could see Hux from this angle with how her head was pressed up. It certainly didn't help. He was upside-down but even from here she could see he was frowning.

"Stop, stop," he snapped. "Honestly, Kylo. Pay attention to signs."

"She hasn't said anything," Kylo retorted. But his motions stilled. One hand reached over to cup at her breast. The effect from a minute ago was gone and Rey shook her head just so. Hux stood and a third body joined the mess on the mattress.

Hux nudged at Rey and pointed to the edge of the bed. "Over there. Both of you," he said simply. It wasn't a command this time however, and Rey was ready to do just about anything to get this obligation over with as physically painlessly as possible.

He sidled right behind Rey. He hadn't been wearing a shirt when she'd come in originally and now he wasn't wearing pants, either. She could feel his own fairly stiff cock through his briefs as it pressed against the small of her back. Rey suddenly realized just what Hux might have been planning to get out of staying after all. Her attention didn't get to remain on that realization as Hux pointed for Kylo to kneel off the side of the bed.

It took a slight bit of manipulating to get the angle right. Two pillows went on the ground as well to bring Kylo's waist to the same height as Rey's entrance. All the while Hux had one hand loose around Rey's chest and another waiting by her hips.

"You're still not supposed to be here," Kylo growled.

Hux snorted. "I'm not interfering with you making your debut, mister and missus," he said. His breath went by Rey's ear. The whole situation felt rather… possessive. Hux twisted his head to speak directly to her.

"Now, I know that you want to enjoy this. I saw the way that you worked at his cock. You wanted that nice and thick when it went in you, didn't you," Hux purred. It was lewd and horrendous. And it sent a thrum of want from Rey's neck all the way to her cunt.

Hux's lower hand started to move. It was just one finger but it slowly stroked down from her navel to her folds. He repeated the trail, slower this time with two fingers. "I know that because it is a nice, thick cock. Feeling it in you is bliss," Hux continued in his low voice.

His first finger dipped into her folds. Rey wasn't quite sure what Kylo was doing as her eyes had fluttered closed. She heard flesh on flesh and then her attention went back to Hux's slow motions. The second finger was between her folds as well. He probed around with the pace of a man with all the time in the world.

Rey wanted him to take as much time as he wanted. His arm at her chest moved as well. One thumb and forefinger latched around her nipple. "He is exquisite, our emperor." Rey hummed in agreement. Hux rolled her nippled between his fingers. It coaxed a louder hum from her chest.

Hux's toes prodded at Rey's ankles, pulling her leg to one side. Another nudged the other side in the opposite direction to splay her neatly open. Then Hux's fingers did the same with her folds, exposing her for the man in front of her.

"Isn't he?" Hux whispered just as Kylo's head once again rubbed against her entrance. This time when he pushed forward the only resistance was from friction. Rey panted openly when Kylo stopped. Hux's thumb came down to soothe her want, circling her clit in tight motions.

Inch by inch Kylo slid into Rey. His hips hit her thighs and he let out a groan. As he pulled out - not all the way, but enough that Rey let out a little sigh of want - Hux prodded once more at Rey's legs. Her hips could still be more open. His knee shifted on one side to the inner side of hers and he pressed up and over.

Hux was quite literally holding Rey up for Kylo to plunge once more into. And again he sank in and out of her hot cunt. Hux's fingers hadn't ceased their attention, either, continuing to coax out further whispered demands from her.

She pleaded for her release, her back arcing as Hux and Kylo drove her towards that cliff. And then both stopped. Hilt deep, Kylo tipped her head back against Hux's shoulder. "Just a little more," Kylo asked of her.

Rey would have agreed to anything to get both men to continue their attention. Hux was rock hard underneath her. At some point he'd shifted her entirely onto his lap, and his hand that wasn't deep in her folds was loose about her throat.

Kylo rocked against her a half dozen more time, each time his breath hitching more until his face twisted. "Hux," he panted. It was all the man needed to hear. The ball of his thumb circled Rey's clit twice before pressing tightly against it. That, along with Kylo's final fevered thrusts, pushed her well over the edge into bliss.

From the way Kylo was panting, Rey knew he, too, was in the throws of his own climax. He slid out of her and sank to the ground as Hux coaxed a few more seconds of bliss from her. Then the man's touch was too much, too overwhelming, and he withdrew.

Rey slumped against him. Her legs were allowed to relax again, the heels of her feet thumping as they hit the ground. All was quiet in the tail end of the couple's respective orgasms. Only Hux, still hard against Rey's back, was left unfulfilled. When she was once again aware where she was and whose erection she was on top of, Rey pushed herself to a shaking standing position.

"Well," she warbled. Clearing her throat helped to restore her voice, and shaking her head helped to clear her head. Her duty was done. She wouldn't have to fuck Kylo Ren ever again.

Hux was back to smirking as though he was reading her train of thought. "No one said that we couldn't still share," he said smugly. " _Any_ of us." Rey would have resented how sure of himself the redhead remained, but there was the little matter of her wetness that was drying on his fingers.

Rey cleared her throat again and looked down at Kylo on the ground. His eyes remained glazed over in a way that was suddenly very appealing to her. "I've done what you asked," she said quickly. "I'll leave you to clean up."

Hux chuckled and wiped his hand on the bedsheets. "I doubt we're quite done yet for the morning. Do feel free to stop by again. Whether we've stopped or not. It is your right, after all. He is your husband."

* * *

 **A/N: This fic was written for the Reylux Spring Swap, 2018 on AO3. There are 16 other pieces in the collection including some artwork. Please check them out and leave some love for the creators!**

 **For Gundamoocow and her prompt of arranged marriage needing consummation w/ one of the spouses being in love with another person.**


End file.
